


Overwatch oneshots/fanfics/drabbles

by Anonnonymis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, SquishiestStories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonnonymis/pseuds/Anonnonymis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ive been obsessed with overwatch lately and this is just a place to dump all my reader insert parts. Sorry for any grammar problems and any ooc, still trying to get a feel for the characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Junkrat- he kissed her

Junkrat didn't know what made him so attracted to her. But the first time he had seen her, he fell head over heels for (y/n).

Horribly so, in fact. Her gaze sent shivers up his spine. Her touch, friendly or threatening, made his heart speed up incredibly fast. A simple mention of her name drew him into every conversation and battle.

Never before has Jamison Fawkes experienced such a intense feeling. Never had he wanted something more than what he had. And good God did he want her. He wanted to hold her in his arms, to have her pressed up against him. He craved (Y/N).

But everytime he dared get near her, Junkrat lost control over himself. Instead of acting like he wished ('cool, play it cool') he became a total wreck, clumsily bumbling about with a horrible blush consuming his whole body.

Which is exactly what he was doing now, being a absolute wreck while trying to get words out to her. A battle just finished a few minuets ago, and seeing as they were the only ones left, he wanted to talk to her. But attempting to get out what he wanted to say was nearly pure torture.

"I'ya (Y-Y-Y-Y/N!"  
"Hello Jamie!"

The nickname you called him didn't help...

"Oi' w-as wan-der-der-derin iph ya 'ahd a mo-mo-moment-"

He stopped himself, the sound of his stuttering dropping any small once of confidence he had. Perhaps he should just leave...

"Yeah Jamie, what's up?"  
"E-er...n-nahthin, never mind..."

He turned and began to sulk off, ashamed of himself.

"Er... Junkrat, I, uh, actually wanted to talk to you..."

He stopped, frozen from anxiety beginning to cloud his brain. 'She probably wants to ask you to leave her alone,'

"I, uh, I wanted to talk to you about this for awhile now..."

'Here it comes'

"But I only worked up enough courage to do it today. E-ever since we first met, I've... Liked you. But not just as a friend, i-I like you more than that. I think I even l-lo-lo-love y-"

But Junk broke her off, lunging at her. (Y/N) hit the ground beneath him with a small 'oomph'. And then he was kissing her, smothering her with all he could give. His body is on fire, and his brain was acting on impulse now. And oh fucking hell it felt great.

(Y/N) wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her own body. He molded into her, like a puzzle piece fitting into another.

They only pulled away when the need for air was demanding attention. Panting and disheveled, both stared at one another. And it was then that Junkrat came to reality.

He had kissed her.  
He had kissed (Y/N).

\--

It took the poor girl nearly a hour to drag a fainted trash boy back to base.


	2. reaper - this feeling...

She was strange. Not in the way that most people would assume, like a habit or something. No, no (Y/N) was strange for a different reason.

She didn't have fear.

No matter what came at her, the lady never became afraid. She reached for snakes, laughed at horror and gore. It simply didn't effect her. Yes, she could show a displease of something, but no fear.

Until she met him.

Gabriel Reyes, otherwise known as 'Reaper'.

She didn't know why she was 'afraid' of him. He didn't intimidate her, didn't even try to attack her. But something about him set her sensors off. She wasn't one to care what others thought, but he made her think every word out before she spoke while near him. Made her watch her back while attacking the opponent.

And (Y/N) disliked this, very, very much.

How did he do this? How did he get under skin just by being near? It drove her insane. She wanted answers, and wanted them fast. So she decided to get them, force them out if she must. Though, she didn't wish to hurt him... Strange.

Today he would be on her team, and she was relieved at such. It would make getting answers easier. See, (Y/N) knew exactly what everyone would do after the match. Everyone but Reaper and her would head back to base, content on relaxing and socializing. Reaper would take a walk back instead of riding, and she would accompany him. He just didn't know that part yet.

The match came and went, and her plan began.

Just as (Y/N) had predicted, everyone but reaper and herself went back to base. Now it was just them, alone... She decided to make this rather fast.

Turning back to her own objective, (Y/N) silently watched Reaper begin to leave. But once he reached the gate on the way to exit, the (H/C) haired female ran into him, pinning him to the wall next to him. Of course his first instinct was to push her off, but for such a small thing she was incredibly strong. Easily she pinned him arms to his sides, staring directly into the eyes of his mask.

"I need answers that only you can explain to me."

Gabriel paused at this, staring at her from under his mask. After a moment of silence he gave a nod of his head to continue.

"I do not care what others thing and I do not have fear. I never have. And then you showed up. Since you came around I have been stressed about what you think, and I get nervous and afraid while around you. My heartbeat increases and I become all sweaty..."

He was frozen now, staring at her. And once again he was thankful for the mask that covered his face, as he knew it was flushed red. He gulped slightly, looking into those pools of (E/C). He wouldn't admit it, but he had always found those eyes lovely.

"I do not know what you have done to me, but I need to find out. You are the only one that can help me with that."

Yeah, he was, wasn't he?

He sucked in a breath and attempted to calm his own heart (she could probably hear it!!).

"Do you... Know what this feeling is?" He asked, relaxing slightly into the wall behind him.

"Fear?" She guessed, "anxiety? Stress? I already told I don-"

"Love."

"....what..?"

He started grinning under his mask, and finally got his arms free from his sides. Leaning forward towards her, he pushed up the reaper mask to show his face.

"What you are feeling, (Y/N), is love."

He heard her suck in a breath. Slowly he began snaking his arms around her waist, pulling her closer (albeit a little awkward because of the gear).

"I, I do not k-kno-know such a feeling..." Her voice trialed off, mumbling the rest.

He couldn't help but chuckle. This of course made her snap at him ("What are y-you laughing at?!") but he didn't care. Not once since he met the woman has he heard he stutter. And it was rather cute, actually.

(Y/N) glared at him, her whole face red and formed in a pout.

"Luckily for you, I happen to love you also~"

She didn't get to respond because her lips were instantly captured in a kiss.

 

 

 

\-----------

Back at base/after telling the others:  
-

"So I guess the ice queen really does have feeling huh?"

(Y/N) growled a 'shut up 76' while curling into Reapers chest, and he simply smiles under his mask.


	3. Genji- Loved

"Genji, I'm cold, come'ere"

He rolled his eyes under the visor (couldn't think of what's it's called) and moved over to (Y/N), allowing her to curl into him under her blanket.

One of the best parts about robots/ominics/cyborgs is that they produce a lot of heat. Well, not a lot, but enough to warm up another person. And despite what anybody thinks, (Y/N) loves to cuddle up to her boyfriend.

It was actually very sweet, that someone would want any form of comfortable contact with him. Genji was used to people touching him, but those were pokes and prods at his body. But the kind that she gave him was only kind, full of affection and love. It was comforting, knowing that she accepted his body without any question.

He loved it. Loved that such a sweet and caring person wasn't ashamed to say 'I love you' to him out in public. He loved that she let him cling to her like a lost child when he needed it, that she was perfectly content to spend hours of her time alone with him.

She loves him for what he is. For his skills and silly interests. For his voice that could lull her to sleep. For his body that, even after what he'd been through, aloud her to cuddle up close. (Y/N) loves everthing about Genji Shimada, and she wasn't afraid to show it.

Yeah, the two loved each other so much it was practically impossible to explain fully.


	4. (P1)Tracer - if only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a request, and though i dont usually do those, it gave me a idea. Reader is a neko in this storie.

(Y/N) stared in horror at her reflection. On top of her head were two fuzzy cat ears, and a tail was swishing behind her. How the hell did this happen? Was it that Chinese food she are last night? Naw, Chinese food never did this before.

Either way, this is a problem. Deciding that the best course of action was to find help, (Y/N) pulled on a hoodie to cover her ears. Thankfully the jacket down to her thighs, so she just wrapped the tail around her waist. Now the question is, 'who do I find to help me?'.

Well the first person that came to mind was the ever energetic tracer. But didn't dare have her crush see her like this. Yeah, crush. (Y/N) has had it on the last since she first meg her, but was simply too much of a wimp to admit it. Strong, goofy, and rather cute, but still a wimp.

Anyways, (Y/N) decided on Winston to ask for help. Not only was he a scientist, but he was very understanding of things so maybe he wouldn't freak. Maybe.

She poked her head out the door, checking that no signs of her friends were around. Satisfied with being alone, she began her speed walk to the monkey.

About five minuets later, (Y/N) successfully located him and began explaining her problem.

"Let me see, it can't be that bad" he said. Hesitantly she pulled her hood down and unwrapped the tail. "See!" She pouted, "I don't know where they came from, I just woke up and they-" But she was cut off by a loud squeal from behind them, and quickly scrambled to hide behind her bigger friend.

However something warm collided into her back before she could start to run, two arms wrapping firmly on her waist.

"(Y/N)! Why do you have kitty ears?! Awww their so cute can I touch them? I wanna touch they look soft- is that a tail!" 'Oh no, oh please dear lord no.'

Tracer mouth ran a mile every second, nearly going as fast has she could. She was reaching towards the cat ears, eagerly wanting to tug on them. Thankfully, however, Winston stepped in and pried the woman off of poor (Y/N). He held the ball of nerves cradled in his arms while scolding Tracer for doing what she did and explaining the situation.

Finally he decided that she had enough and carefully set (Y/N) down. Turning to her he said, "I think I can fix this, but it's going to take some time. So until then, I believe your stuck with them."  
Unknown to herself, (Y/N)'s tail and ears drooped at that but she nodded anyways.

Thanking Winston, she quickly started to pull up her hood again while heading straight for her room. 'Better stay quiet about this' she thought. But it seemed luck wasn't on her side today, because soon she had Tracer asking her questions so fast she couldn't think right.

Finally making it back to her room, (Y/N) thought that the other would leave her alone, but instead was met with much more pestering from her.

"Lena, if I let you touch them, will ya shoosh?"

Her face brightened immensely and she nodded her head enthusiastically. Sighing, (Y/N) leaned forward slightly and bent her head a bit to allow a better reach.

"Just get it over with..."

Lena quickly reached for the ears, worried that you might change your mind. The fur that brushed her finger tips was incredibly soft. Getting a little braver, she scratched behind the neko's ear. A simple glance told her that (Y/N) was enjoying it, as her eyes were closed and her breathing was slowing a little.

This only boosted the woman's enthusiasm and confidence. Thinking about how cars liked being pet, she began scratching the top of (Y/N)'s head. A deep purring rumbled out of said neko's chest. She fell into Tracers lap, tail swishing slightly behind her.

Abruptly the petting stopped, to which (Y/N) let out a low whine and looked up, annoyed.

"Why'd ya stop Lena? It felt nice..."

Lena couldn't really reply, but simply forced her hand to began petting again. Thankfully this seemed to satisfy the neko and she went back to purring into the others lap.

-

Though (Y/N) didn't realize it, she was making Lena's poor heart flutter uncontrollably in her chest. Her whole fave was dusted in pink, and the hand that wasn't stroking her friends head was shaking. She had to resist the urge to squeal because she knew that would make result in the kitten on her lap being mad.

Oh, if only poor Lena Oxford wasn't such a wimp and would just tell her best friend that she loved her since day one.


	5. Hanzo - soothing nightmares

A scream ripped from his throat, his body shot up, a cold sweat ran down his back. The slivers of a nightmare stained into his vision, hissing at him. He trembled with fear and pain, trying not to cry.

Not a minuet later was his bedroom door slammed open, and he was pulled into worried arms. He rushed to grip onto the person, afraid she might disappear.

"Hanzo, Hanzo it's okay, Shh, Shh it's alright. I'm here now, I'm here and I won't leave."

Hanzo was not one for showing lots of emotion, but it was a around her that he let himself go. He curled into her, burying his face into her soft hair. His hold tightened, terrified she might slip away if he let go. And, despite his own feelings, he started sobbing.

She must of known, as she always does, because she was the one that pulled him off and made him look at her.

"Hanzo, I love you. I love you too much to ever leave, I swear to you."

And then she pulled him back to her, doing her best to encase him into her own body. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he nuzzled into her stomach.

She softly ran her fingers through his hair, undoing any knots that caught her fingers. It was so soothing, just having her near him. Her touches felt incredibly intimate, so soft and loving.

Slowly but surely Hanzo calmed, his body relaxing from being so tense. His breathing slowed, signaling his return to slumber. (Y/N) smiled sympathetically at him, leaning down and kissing him lightly on the brow. His hold tightened slightly in his sleep, then relaxed again. He nuzzled into her, finally having a calming rest

 

_________________________________

The next morning Genji found his Hanzo and (Y/N) cuddled up together. He didn't have the heart to wake them up...


	6. Mccree - just ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops forgot to upload this here srry
> 
> uuuh warning for some intended self harm i guess? I mean not bad or anything just like scrapes and stuff. oh, and slightly sexual mentions near the end.
> 
>  
> 
> this is one way i see mccree being when it comes to having a crush

"What the hell Jesse, another wound?!"

A chuckle was his only response to the woman infront of him, too absorbed in the feeling of her touch to respond. This was the fifth wound this week, and he couldn't be more happy with the time he got to spend around her.

(Y/N) is a doctor, or support, and was just about the loveliest thing Jesse had ever seen. He fell in love the day they met. Her (H/L) (H/C) locks that framed her face just so, bright pools of (E/C) that seemed to partially glow. Despite how silly it seemed, she was a angel to him (sorry mercy but your the mom).

He wanted her as his own, wanted to see her face every morning and to cuddle up next to her. But...

He was afraid. Afraid that she herself didn't feel the same, that she'd say 'let's just be friends' and then avoid him. It wasn't like he hasn't been rejected before, but if it came from her Mccree might just die.

So he did what he could to get close to her. During battles he was always around her, fearful she would be attacked. He brought her food when she was working, made sure she had anything she needed. And, despite knowing it was wrong, he began to purposefully get hurt for her attention. It was small at first, like a simple cut on his cheek, but now it was much larger. Last time he came when was for a gash on his good arm, now? Now that same arm was dislocated, and a dark bruise was forming on his forehead. Scrapes littered his whole face.

 

"Jesse, Jesse!"

 

He blinked for a moment, startled at the sharp tone coming from her.

"Where you even listening? I said your arms back in place. I need to clean your cuts now,"

"Ya, 'sere thing darlin." He mumbled, trying not to grimace from the pain of something touching his face. Like said before, this was the fifth time in this one week. His whole body felt tired and sore, he needed very badly to rest, but if it meant he could see her then he honestly didn't care.

But a certain doctor next to him did. (Y/N) had been told by her friend genji that Mccree had been leaping into battles lately. This worried her, because she knew he wasn't so stupid as to run in willy nilly. Yes, she was more than happy to spend so much time with the cowboy, but seeing him in pain made her hurt as well. Her very being felt harmed when watching him hobble into her room, covered head to foot in bruises and a few drops of blood. She loved him, and watching attempt to look unhurt was a torture in itself.

"Mccree, can I ask you something?"

He froze at that, very on edge that she said his last name. (Y/N) liked to call people by what they are named, and only spoke to someone with their surname if she was angry or wanted to intimidate them. Both cases weren't good, and it could only be either one...

 

"'course ya can, ask away,"

"why have you been hurt so much lately?"

 

He paused, trying to think of a excuse.

"I know your not clumsy, and your too smart to have done something without thinking it through. But Genji told me that you've been jumping into fights lately, and im getting really worried with how much your coming in for a patch up."

 

Oh God she was staring at him with those big doe eyes now. Jesse could feel himself beginning to sweat, mumbling small excuses under his breath while staring at the floor. But (Y/N) wasn't having any of it, and placed her index finger under his chin to make him look at him. He stiffened, staring in to those pools of (E/C). Finally he let out a heavy sigh, his posture slumping down with shame.

"Aye wan'ed to see ya more, but I needed ah reason too. So I started gettin hurt on purpose..."

 

(Y/N) frowned, glaring at him. "Jesse Mccree that is just about the dumbest thing ive ever heard." He winced, biting his lip. Yeah, yeah it was, wasnt it? Oh what had he done, she probably thought he was the dumbest son of a-

 

"If you wanted to spend time with me, all you had to do was ask."

Mccree jolted up at that, staring at her wide eyed. "just ask?" she smiled, laughing a little. "yeah, just ask. I like you Jesse, and id be more than happy to spend my time with ya." He broke into a smile, face heating up into a cherry red.

 

He pulled her into a hug, laughing at his own stupidity. Yeah, what was he thinking? He was Jesse Mccree, the best bad-ass-mother-fucker around. Speaking of which...

 

(Y/N) squeaked, surprised at being pulled into a sudden kiss. But then she smiled , pushing back into it. Wrapping her arms around his neck, moving so she was basically in his lap. His tongue ran across her lip, asking to entrance. She allowed, but won when their muscles fought for dominance. Exploring the wet cave of his mouth, she happily ate up the moan his throat released to her.

Only when the need for air became a must did they pull away. both panted, staring at one another.

 

"where'd you learn ta do do that darlin?" He heaved between pants. She only smiled, capturing his mouth once again in a intimate kiss.

 

 

 

________________

 

"uh, doc, ya got a moment?" Mercy smiled at Mccree, nodding her head. "what can i help you with?" He looked sheepish before pulling his serape down slightly to show his neck. "got anythin to cover this up?" Mercy only fell over laughing.

 

On Jesse neck was a dark black and blue bruise, expertly shaped in a heart form.


	7. Tracer (p2) - not such a wimp now

It had been two weeks since (Y/N) turned part cat, and by now everyone knew about it. They all agreed to try and help get her back to normal, but honestly none of them minded that much. She was doing anything overly annoying, and could still battle without any slip ups.

And apparently being part kitty gave her kitty like characteristics. She got more bold with her words, indifferent to what anyone said to her unless she licked it. Laziness laced most of her movements at home, sleeping in the strangest positions thanks to her flexibility. It became a fun pass time to watch her chase a red dot across the place.

 

Oh, and poor Miss Tracer seemed to be her favorite person. Not that Lena disliked the attention, no she positively thrived on it, but it sure made keeping her crush a secret hard. (Y/N) followed her around everywhere ("(Y/N) why are you standing outside the bathroom??" "Lena's in there.") and often demanded her attention. She no longer seemed to posses embarrassment, openly cuddling in to Lena's side while near others. This all made it rather hard not to try something. But every time Tracer worked up any nerve to 'make a move' she lost it moments before she could speak.

 

Little to her knowledge, the neko herself was planning on trying something too.

.

.

.

"hey Lena,"

"yes love?"

"I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together."

Tracer, stiffened, face turning a light shade of pink. She coughed, looking down at the female currently staring at her from her lap.

"Pardon?"

"Do you have a map? 'Cause I'm getting lost in your eyes." She sucked in a breath, attempting to calm herself. Was this woman for real?

"Hey, Lena, I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?" Apparently so.

"(Y/N) what are you doing?"

The other sat up, a pout playing on her features. "Flirting. Is it not working?" Lena's face heated up again. She laughed nervously, tilting her head. "Why in the world are you trying to 'flirt'? And, no, its not working at all."

"Because I love you but dont know how to show it! Stupid Junkrat, shoulda known his lines were shiz..." She started to ramble off about something ("he said it was a automatic win!"), but Tracer disnt hear any of it.

She loved her? Like, loved loved? That's great! But, how should she show it back?

She bit her lip, glancing at (Y/N) mouth. Could she...?

 

Gathering any amount of confidence she could muster, Lena shoved her mouth against the others. It was rather sloppy, but a kiss none the less. However when no response came she worried she made a huge mistake and pulled back to apologize. But as soon as she lay eyes on said neko, words escaped her.

(Y/N)'s whole face was red like a cherry, her ears stuck up straight and her tail was puffed. Her eyes were wide like saucers, and a hand shakily touched her mouth.

 

Coming back to reality, Tracer felt a huge rush of bravery and excitement rush through her veins. Not a minuet later she had the other female pinned, kissing on her with enthusiasm. It felt good, right, being this close. Small mewls escaped from below her, and she ate them up greedily. Bringing one hand up to the soft ears atop the others head she began to tug slightly, pleased with the soft moan it caused.

Finally the need for air was too great, and reluctantly they pulled apart. Lena grinned, catching her breath.

"That's a nice shirt, can I take you out of it?"

(Y/N) couldn't even reply before being captured by her lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aint gonna lie i had no idea how this happened or what i just wrote


End file.
